


Already Seen

by seisdemayo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Dead People, Horror, Kai-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seisdemayo/pseuds/seisdemayo
Summary: Jongin was stuck in a long traffic on the night of the 12th of January.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Already Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Jongin! 🎉
> 
> Reposting this from 7 years ago. I posted this for a day and locked it for 7 years. I just really want this out of the dungeons. Sorry for errors, never edited the whole text. This was also written on impulse when my kaisoo friends (bless you all) forced me to write it as a challenge on the 13th of January in 2014. I still have no idea what this is about. I'm sorry, bye!
> 
> Muse: Everything In Its Right Place - Radiohead

It was a few minutes to midnight and Jongin was stuck in a long traffic. It's been a while since he was in his car, patiently tapping his fingers on the wheel, waiting; and waiting for the long line of cars to move from their places.  
  
One, two, three.  
  
Jongin had lost count of how many times he had been counting from one to sixty; trying to be in sync with the seconds of a minute. How many minutes had it been? In a few more, he would be greeting the 13th of January on the road.  
  
Looking at his rearview mirror, he saw a family of four seemingly tired of waiting as well in a van behind his car. There was obviously the father in the driver's seat, face scrunched up in fury as he seemed like he was in the middle of an argument with his wife. The mother, who had a hand on his husband's arm to try to appease him while their children sat quietly at the back, was seated next to him in the passenger's seat. They had a daughter not more than 12 reading a book while she ignored her little brother of what seemed like a 6 year old, who kept poking her side; afraid to talk since their father seemed angry at the situation.  
  
Jongin averted his eyes back to the road, or to the car in front of his since there was still no movement from any of the stuck cars right in from of him. He tapped his fingers again.  
  
The driver of the said car ahead of him was a woman with long hair who seemed like in her early 30's. He stared at the back of her head as it bobbed up and down to a beat he couldn't hear. He figured she must be listening to music as she waited in the long queue on the road. He got a confirmation to his observation whe she leaned to the side to check herself on the mirror. She was indeed wearing headphones.  
  
How dangerous it was to listen to music with headphones in the middle of the road. But with the traffic along the road, he couldn't really blame her.  
  
It was then that Jongin looked to the car next to his. Observing people suddenly became his hobby while he waited in a ridiculous traffic in the middle of the night. His windows were tinted but it still allowed him to look through his neighbor's car. The other's car wasn't exactly tinted like his.  
  
It was driven by a guy with dark hair, probably around his same age. He had his seatbelt on while he faced in front of him, obviously spacing out at how long he had been stuck in the same traffic as Jongin.  
  
Jongin observed him intently. He didn't know why, but the sight of him suddenly made him curious and interested. He leaned closer to look at him through his dark windows. The guy seemed bored and lost in his thoughts. He had his lips parted while his eyes carried nothing but blankness in them. His eyes, Jongin noticed, were big and round as they focused on the road ahead of them. He blinked from time to time but his expression never changed.  
  
As if having that strange feeling of being stared at, the guy turned his head to Jongin's direction. The latter quickly averted his gaze to the front to try to cover up for his non-consensual staring, completely forgetting that his windows were tinted from the outside.  
  
Heart-racing, Jongin tried to stop himself from looking again even though the temptation was inviting. He gripped the wheel harder and stared at the back of the woman's head in front of him.  
  
A tap on his window got Jongin jumping on his seat a few seconds later. When he looked at his window, there was that guy bending over it, knuckles pressed on the tinted window. Jongin checked himself on the mirror first before he pulled the window down, nervous as hell. The guy from the neighboring car clearly got down his own to ask why he was staring.  
  
"Y-yes?" He gulped. The guy just smiled.  
  
"Hey." He greeted calmly. "Long traffic, eh?"  
  
Jongin was obviously confused as he let the guy stand there awkwardly, waiting for him to confront him as to why he was watching him. But it didn't come. Which made Jongin more nervous as ever. This charming guy was actually trying to strike up a conversation with him. With him! The stranger who could only creepily watch from his tinted windows.  
  
"Uh- yeah." He successfully replied. What was it again that he was asking? Jongin couldn't recall as he drowned in those huge brown eyes looking down at him. "You've been here for quite a while now?"  
  
Wanting to smack himself for asking such a stupid question, he made a nervous laugh which sounded like a vibrating sigh.  
  
"Yeah. Was stuck here for as long as you were." The guy replied nonchalantly, leaning onto his side of the car.  
  
"Ah." Was all Jongin could say. Of course he had been stuck there too, like him.  
  
"Kyungsoo, by the way." A hand stretched out in front of him by the window and Jongin took three seconds to shake it, with a sweaty palm.  
  
"Kim Jongin. I mean, Jongin. Kim is my last name but people just call me Jongin. I mean... it's just Jongin. Just..." Jongin paused and bit the inside of his cheek. "Just call me Jongin. Just Jongin."  
  
"Alright, just Jongin." Kyungsoo smiled despite the tense face of his newly met friend.  
  
"Yeah, I..." Jongin scratched the back of his head.  
  
"What do you think happened there? I mean, it's been a while now. What else could have caused this much traffic?" Changing the topic, Kyungsoo saved Jongin from embarrassing himself further.  
  
A smile crept up his face gratefully at him. "I have no idea."  
  
He shrugged. He wondered too. He had never been stuck in traffic this long. Not especially at midnight when the roads were almost usually empty and peaceful.  
  
Jongin checked the time. 11:59. He was a minute away from January 13. The numbers ticked as seconds passed.  
  
"Anyway." Jongin turned to look back at Kyungsoo. The moment he did, an uncontrollable car sped past them, crashing onto Kyungsoo's body before sweeping him away from the road. Stains of fresh blood covered his windows as Jongin screamed in terror.  
  
  
  
A jolt of shock shook him awake from his dream. Jongin opened his eyes to find himself seated in his car, thankfully, still stuck in traffic. With widened eyes, he checked the cars surrounding him. There was the family behind him, the father still caught up in an argument. There was the woman in front of him who still seemed to be in her own world as she jived with the music only she could hear.  
  
With a palpitating heart, he looked sideways and saw Kyungsoo still looking blankly ahead of him. Jongin's heart skipped a beat as he saw him peacefully seated in his own car.  
  
"It was a bad dream." He whispered to himself with his hand clutching his chest.  
  
Jongin swept his hand on his forehead to wipe the sweat that formed unnoticeably on his skin. A soft tap on his window made him jump again.  
  
To his surprise, it was Kyungsoo. Confused and nervous, he rolled down his window.  
  
"Y-yes?" Came Jongin's reply. The familiarity of the scene gave him goosebumps.  
  
"Hey." Kyungsoo greeted him again, like in his dream. "Long traffic eh?"  
  
Jongin stared at him in horror. Was it happening for real? He gritted his teeth and wasn't able to answer back. A nod was his only reply; too nervous for what was going to happen.  
  
"Kyungsoo, by the way." Kyungsoo introduced himself from outside the car, hand outstretched to him through the window. To say that Jongin's heart was racing was an understatement. It was hammering hard against his chest.  
  
"J-j-jongin." Taking his hand; his palm sweating uncontrollably.  
  
"Alright, Jongin. What do you think happened there? I mean, it's been a while now. What else could have caused this much traffic?"  
  
A wave of fear hit Jongin at that moment. Could it be that he had a vision just before this?  
  
Without answering, he watched as the digital clock on his car blinked back the number 11:58. It quickly changed into 11:59 in a blink of an eye.  
  
His heart stopped for a moment. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen. He was counting, frozen in his place as he dreaded the midnight.  
  
"K-kyungsoo." He said when the clock struck 12 at the same time. A flash of light blinded him. And when Jongin turned to look back to his window, there was Kyungsoo's soulless face looking back at him. Blood drained out of his face, eyes empty and round, mouth hanging open, and blood all over his body. Jongin froze at the sight before he struggled in his place, screaming.  
  
  
  
A long gasp escaped his lips as Jongin opened his eyes. It was peaceful and quiet in his car while he heard muffled honks from frustrated drivers surrounding him. He was, yet again, stuck in traffic. Was it a dream again?  
  
Risking a look at his rearview mirror, he found the driver behind his car in a heated argument with his wife. Their children quietly sitting at the backseat. Quickly checking in front of him, the woman was swaying her head to the music from her headphones.  
  
Breathing heavily, he turned his head towards Kyungsoo. There he was again, in his own world, absorbed in his own thoughts.  
  
Jongin tightened his grip on the wheel. Pressing hard on it, he honked at the car in front of him. He wanted to get out of this traffic immediately. One honk, two honks, three honks. And he heard a knock on his window.  
  
Jongin contemplated on whether he should open it or not.  
  
He did.  
  
"Yes?" He held himself back as his blood started to run cold at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes.  
  
"Hey." Kyungsoo looked at him with worried eyes. "Long traffic eh?"  
  
Jongin realized he was sweating hard and the way he answered Kyungsoo was kind of cold and in a hurry.  
  
"Y-yeah." He croaked.  
  
"Kyungsoo, by the way." There it was again, his hand offered to him.  
  
"Kyungsoo." Jongin gritted his teeth again. "Can you... can you get in the car?"  
  
Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at his straightforwardness. "Your car?"  
  
Jongin didn't mean that. But he nodded anyway. He didn't have much time as he took a glance at the clock. It read 2 minutes to midnight.  
  
"Please." The urgency in his voice made Kyungsoo obey. Jongin looked like he was going to be sick and it worried him, even though he didn't have any reason to be.  
  
The moment Kyungsoo closed the door to Jongin's car, having himself seated next to him in the passenger's seat, the clock struck 12 midnight. Jongin closed his eyes.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Kyungsoo's voice sounded distant. Jongin opened his eyes with his heart pumping furiously in his chest.  
  
It was probably just a bad dream.  
  
"No." Jongin breathed heavily. "Not really. I'm so-"  
  
Jongin backed away immediately when he saw, on his windshield, was a woman facing him directly, body spread-eagled with her eyes empty and soulless. Her long black hair was sticking on her bloody skin.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Jongin almost stepped on the gas as the horrible image in front of him disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Did you see that?" Jongin turned to Kyungsoo next to him until he realized there was no one there. A creepy chill went down his spine as he dared to look back at the clock.  
  
He was back to a few minutes to midnight.  
  
  
  
"Stop. Stop. Stop." Jongin screamed as he hit the wheel with his hands.  
  
Burying his face into his hands, he could hear the sound of the ticking of his watch in the eerie space in his car.  
  
A light tap on his window shocked him. There, standing outside his car was Kyungsoo.  
  
"Stop coming to me." He blatantly yelled at him as he rolled down the window.  
  
Kyungsoo was taken aback by his words.  
  
"Hey man, I was just going to tell you your gas is leaking."  
  
"What?" Jongin spat, confused. He looked at the direction Kyungsoo was pointing at, behind his car.  
  
Liquid kept dropping from his behind. He had no other choice but to get out of the car to check it. Both he and Kyungsoo went to see what the problem was. Little did Jongin know, the seconds were ticking close to midnight.  
  
The drops seemed like they were coming from below the side of his car. When Jongin bent down to touch and search for the source of the leak, a small bloody hand had grabbed him from below.  
  
It all happened too fast. Jongin was awaken from his sleep once again. He was drenched in sweat and fear.  
  
Without thinking, he honked at the cars in front of him.  
  
"Get the fuck off. Leave! Let me go!!!" He was yelling and yelling until he heard a rushed knocking from his window. It was Kyungsoo.  
  
"NO!!!" Jongin didn't stop honking at everyone. He shook his head and watched as his clock displayed a minute to midnight.  
  
Jongin buried his face on the wheel, hands clasped tightly to his ears. "NOOO!"  
  
The clock struck twelve.  
  
There was nothing. It was quiet.  
  
With his mind and heart racing, Jongin forced his head up. The lights of the cars were the only thing he could see ahead of him. His lips were trembling.  
  
In the corner of his eye, he saw the figure of someone who shouldn't be sitting next to him. Slowly, turning his head to his right, he saw Kyungsoo's lifeless body on the seat. And a glance at his rearview mirror, was the reflection of the woman and the family, dead on his backseat.  
  
Without any other thoughts in his head, he stepped on the gas pedal.  
  
  
  
The long echoing sound of the honk brought Jongin back to his senses. He was close to losing his mind. He was back to the few minutes to midnight.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.  
  
Stepping out of his car in a hurry, he ran out of it colliding onto Kyungsoo's car. The guy looked up at him in surprise, breaking him away from his thoughts. Jongin had widened eyes at him. He was going to die.  
  
He looked back at the family in the van behind his car. They were going to die.  
  
Facing in front of him, he saw the woman who was switching songs on her iPod. She was going to die.  
  
"No! Get out! Get out of the car!" He furiously knocked on Kyungsoo's car. "Get out of the car."  
  
He kept shouting at everyone, dragging his feet aimlessly forward.  
  
Jongin kept running and running.  
  
Until he reached the crossing. He stopped. It was midnight.  
  
And in front of him was a horrible scene of a car accident. The accident that caused the long traffic on the night of the twelfth of January. The accident where four vehicles were involved.  
  
The sight wasn't pleasing. And right in the middle of the commotion, he saw.  
  
His own car flipped over on the road. Next to it was Kyungsoo's car in pieces.  
  
  
  
Jongin was never able to greet the 13th of January.

**Author's Note:**

> "Already Seen" is the literal translation of Déjà vu.


End file.
